yugiohdeckbuildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Plaguespreader Zombie
Plaguespreader Zombie DARK Zombie/Tuner Lv. 2 400 atk/200 def Currently in the contest for the best tuner, this card makes a good qualifier. It has a relatively high level compared to the other tuners that can special itself summon from the graveyard, and can be searched by "Flamvell Poun." Because of its effect, it can also be recycled with "Return From Another Dimension." So is this a good card to use in your deck? It depends on your playing style. Of couse, this is the best tuner in your deck if you are using zombies, as it allows for the summon of FlamvellPounDREV-EN-C-1E.jpg|Plaguspreader can be added to your hand by Poun's effect. RevivedKingHaDesCSOC-EN-UR-UE (1).png|A zombie like version of Dark Ruler Ha Des. It can only be summoned with Plaguspreader Zombie. ArchfiendZombie-SkullANPR-EN-SR-UE.jpg|A zombie-version of Summoned Skull. It can only be summoned with Plaguespreader Zombie. DoomkaiserDragonCSOC-EN-UR-1E.jpg|The zombie of Kaiser Dragon. It can only be summoned with Plaguspreader Zombie. DoomkaiserDragonAssaultModeCRMS-EN-UR-1E.png|Doomkaiser Dragon's assault mode. Returnfrom_theDifferentDimensionDPKB-EN-SR-1E.jpg|There is a combo with Plaguspreader Zombie and this card. VolcanicShellGLD2-EN-C-LE.jpg|If you need a card in your hand for Plaguespreader Zombie,you can use this card. "Archfiend Zombie-Skull," "Doomkaiser Dragon," and "Revived King Ha Des," and fits good in a Flamvell deck for more optimization of Synchros and can be searched by Poun. He can be used in an Assalt mode deck too because Doomkaiser Dragon has an asault mode (and of course for normal synchroing). But if you use a milling deck, Glow-Up Bulb becomes a close contender. 1 good thing about Plaguespreader is that he can control the top card of your deck, determined by the one sent to the top of the deck. Even if something goes wrong, the selected card will be drawn next turn. There is a combo in a milling deck with Plaguespreader Zombie where you add a "Dandylion" from your hand to your deck then mill for tokens + a plaguespreader. You can then normal summon to tune or tribute, you will ha ve 4 stars for tuning (and your normal summoned monster) or 3 monsters for tributing (maybe more if you just flipped ryko, lightsworn hunter). Also, if you need a monster in your deck for an effect like "Broken Blocker," "Contact," Damage Condenser," or any searcher monster at all that requires a card in your deck, Plaguespreader can help. If you need Plaguspreader and have no cards in your hand, you can use "Volcanic Shell's effect to add one to your hand for Plaguespreader (try to mill or shuffle afterwards, as "Volcanic Shell is not a very good card to draw if it is your only card) The 1 thing that definitely demeans this monster is the fact that it is limited. You can only use 1 copy of it in your deck, but using some DD cards, you may be able to use it again, something you can not do with some other special summon tuners. If you use Return from A Different Dimension, you can return Plaguespreader and your other removed from play cards and synchro summon. Then you can remove a monster in your graveyard to summon Plaguespreader again and tune! Milling helps bring this card out early, but dont forget that you can still normal summon it to be able to use it at least twice. ~Kev-OL